Saving Private Pearl/Quotes
Gus: The Army sounds awesome! And the recruiter said with any luck, I could get the clap from a 12 year old Chinese prostitute. : Oscar: Wow, that's great! You'll be serving your country. Just like American film legend, Mickey Rooney. : to Mickey Rooney sitting on a chair : Mickey Rooney: Hi, I'm former biggest star in the world Mickey Rooney, and as you may know, I am totally and completely insane! I like to yell at mice with my shirt off! : to Rooney on all fours, shirtless, and yelling at a mouse : Mickey Rooney: Sometimes, I like to steal other people's scabs! : to a man standing at a bus stop with a visible scab on his knee. Mickey Rooney comes in, rips the scab off, and runs down the street holding it high in the air and screaming : Mickey Rooney: How do I stay so crazy? up a bottle of pills Mickey Rooney's Crazy Pills! Take one with breakfast! One with lunch! And before you know it, you'll be up on your roof, pooping in the chimney! : to Rooney sitting on top of a chimney : Mickey Rooney: down Hold out your stockings, kids! : Marge: You can't join the army Chris! You're too young! Besides, the army is weak. Now the marines, those are the men you want to do. : the dinner table : Pearl: I can't believe they're brainwashing kids to serve in the military. : Gus: Ah, yes. The bottom 10% of our high-school class is off to fight another battle. : Pearl: You stole that from The Onion. : Gus: What? : Pearl: You stole that...I...I read that in The Onion, about the War in Iraq. : Gus: Well if that's true then I'd say they've got some sharp cookies over at the, uh...wh...wh...wh...what is it again? The Onion? : Pearl: So if I go up to your room right now, I'm not gonna find a copy of The Onion, right? : Gus: No. : pushes her chair back pretending to get up to leave and Gus makes a dash for his room, but trips over his dinner and falls to the floor : Gus: the floor, off-screen Ow! Dammit! : Pearl: That's what I thought. : and Marge are in bed : Marge: I can't believe Gus would just buy into that army recruiter's sales pitch. We can't let him enlist! : Oscar: Don't worry Marge, all he needs is an after-school activity to get his mind off the Army. Just something to distract him. You know, like all of America gets distracted whenever a cute, white girl dies. : to an overturned bus, with a policeman holding a clipboard and the press standing by : Policeman: We regret to report that not all the children on board the school bus survived. We have identified the body of one victim: 9 year-old, Becky Gunderson. : The Press: Awww. : Policeman: from his clipboard No, wait. That's, uh, Becky Gutierrez. : The Press: Oh. : Journalist: That's not news. : the barracks, as Pearl packs his suitcase to leave the army : Gus: You can't leave, man, that's desertion. They'll come after you like Oscar went after that hockey coach. : glances into the camera for a second : Gus: Hmm, no clip? Thought we had a clip! No? Ok. : Gus: All right, last resort. We get injured and go home with purple heart. Shoot me in the foot. : Pearl: What? Shoot yourself in the foot. : Gus: No, no, they can tell by the angle. Here, you shoot me and i'll shoot you. : Pearl: I don't think this is gonna work : Gus: Of course it will work. OK, ready? One... Two... Three! : shoot; Pearl gets shot, but missed Gus : Pearl: Ahhh!! Dammit! Oh, my god, that hurts! in pain : Gus: I think you've missed me. : Pearl: All right, I'll try again. : Gus: Uh, no, no, no! Hang on, that looks like it's painful. : Pearl: Of course it's painful! There's a bullet in my foot, now get over here! : Gus: Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! I change my mind. starts attempting to shoot Gus's foot I don't want to do this. : Pearl: Come on we had a deal! trying to shoot Gus : Gus: No, no, no, no! Don't point that at me! Oh, oh, no, no, no! No, oh, God, come on! This is bad for god's sake! faking he got shot Oh ow, ow, oh ow! Oh, you got me! Ow, ow, ow! : Pearl: Let me see it. : Gus: No, no it's gross. : Pearl: Let me see it! : Gus: No, I don't want you to gross you out. Oh ow ow we are in so much pain right now, the two of us, oh ow. : shoots again, hitting Gus in the foot, causing him to scream : Gus: OWW OK, that was real! : Marge: finding posters inside of Chris' wardrobe What the hell? Marilyn Manson? Is that who's causing all this? : Gus: Yeah, it's all him or hers fault. Who does he or she think, he or she is? Look you could totally see his or her nipples. That's obscene. Maybe. : Marge: There's only one thing to do. : Gus: You're right. We gotta find this Marilyn Manson, and I gotta give that jerk a piece of my mind or penis. : Pearl: All right, it shouldn't be too hard to get ourselves to be kicked out. : Gus: Right, we just gotta convince them we are not "army" material. Ready? : Pearl: All right, let's do it! : two started kissing each other : Gus: Wow, look at how gay we are! men pass by I am so gay with my gayness. : Pearl: Me too! I'm.... I'm a homo. : Gay Man: Any room for one more? : Gus: Hell yeah. : two approach to the leader, hoping with one foot : Gus: Uh, hey, hi! I'm Private Gus, and this is Private Pearl. Uh, we both got shot in the foot. So, we figured and honorable discharge would be an order, uh, and you could just send us back to the States. : Leader: Getting shot doesn't get you out of here, anymore. : Pearl: What?! : Leader: Yeah, we take whatever we can get, I mean, we got two dead guys, guarding the admonition. : to two dead guys, guarding the ammo hangar, then cuts back : Leader: Sorry guys, you are here, until the job is done. : Army man: Great news, everybody! Democracy just kicked in! : Gus: All Right Pearl, pray with me. pray Dear Lord, Just stay out of our way.